<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>counting sunspots by chadsuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672788">counting sunspots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke'>chadsuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is asleep, and Sai counts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sai/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>counting sunspots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sai presses his finger onto Naruto’s cheek. He trails it across his chin, down his neck, skimming over the bare skin of his shoulder.</p><p>Naruto makes a sleepy noise, opening bleary blue eyes to look up at him. He’s asleep on the couch - or had been - laying on his stomach with his head pooled in his arms, as Sai rested on his knees next to it and touched. “Sai?” he asks, voice still a little slurred with sleep. “What’re you doing?”</p><p>Sai meets his eyes solemnly. “I am counting your freckles,” he says.</p><p>That makes Naruto grin. “Oh? How many do I have?” Before Sai can give his report so far, he wiggles his eyebrows. “Why’re you counting with your finger.”</p><p>Such a statement gives Sai pause. “It is difficult to recall if I have counted them properly if I do not follow a path,” he says.</p><p>Naruto’s grin grows. “Not what I mean~,” he says, sing-song and clearly waking up. “Why’re you using your <em>finger</em>?”</p><p>Ah. The emphasis is differently, and Sai considers this. “What would you have me use instead?”</p><p>“Your lips!” Naruto says, and he puckers his.</p><p>Sai’s mouth curves into a small smile. “There are no freckles on your lips, Naruto,” he says, but he kisses him anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog <b>ftcoye</b>, and my personal <b>chadsuke</b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>